


Candle Light

by kiefercarlos



Series: Buffy One-Shots (Mostly Giles) [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 05:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11960364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiefercarlos/pseuds/kiefercarlos
Summary: Giles has an emotional letter to write.





	Candle Light

Being on the run was troubling times for Giles. He didn't enjoy living without amenities. He moved every couple of days, living with the bare necessities. He'd been without electricity for nearly a week now and with only a few letters shared every couple of weeks with Buffy, he was mostly devoid of any social contact. That never used to be a problem, but it was a real concern for him now. He was constantly worried about Buffy and the gang. The letters he received were pages long and detailed everything that had happened since his last one.

He had a new letter and with his location moving tomorrow he decided to write to her tonight, so he could post it when he reached his new location. He lit the candle sitting at the desk in the corner of the shack. South America wasn't that bad, especially when travelling through some of the rural towns. They were very welcoming, and with his knowledge he was able to make some allies, who helped him out, while he hid. Giles was currently sharing a small hut with a few animals. This didn't bother him too much as he'd shared places with far worse creatures before.

Giles pulled some paper out of his bag and knelt down to begin his letter.

_Dear Buffy._

_I'm glad to hear that everyone is still safe, I worry constantly about you all. You especially, I know how much trouble you can get into and without anyone to pull you away, I always fear you may try running into something you can't handle. Please keep up with your studies, falling behind in one's education is no way for a slayer to behave. I don't care how much you hate your classes._

_I'm glad that your mother is getting better. Did she enjoy the books I sent? Give her my love and tell her I'm thinking of her. I might send her a letter, when I'm settled in my next location. Will you please tell the others to take more care? Xander needs to control his actions more, maybe try to convince him and Angel to work together. Tell Willow, she's had some good leads and I look forward to her next letter. Tell Angel, thank you, for looking out for you all. He's without a doubt the safest person around and you guys really need him right now. There's too much happening and you can't take care of it all yourself._

_I would like to give you more information on what I'm doing, but right now, the least you guys know the better. This letter will come from my new location and I'll wait for your reply before leaving. Please stay safe all of you._

_Giles_

Giles folds the paper, slips it inside an envelope and then places it carefully into his bag. He glances around the small shack and thinks about the life he once had and the life he can maybe return to one day. He takes the candle and walks towards the small camp bed. He pulls out a photo of the group back home and looks at it sadly. He's doing all this to hopefully save them. Giles settles down and blows out the candle. He lies in the darkness, hearing the world move on around him. As he drifts off to sleep, he thinks about those kids he's left to fend for themselves. He made a vow as a watcher to help them, but that very vow has now made him run for his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Kudos and Reviews appreciated. 
> 
> Looking for a Beta. If interested drop me a line.


End file.
